I Thee Wed
by Jessica12357
Summary: After Opposites Attract and When the Ohana's Away, Jumba and Wilhelmina are finally getting married, expanding our favorite ohana. Sweet one shot


Note: If you read _Opposites Attract _and the short sequel _When The Ohana's Away _then you are probably aware of the relationship with Jumba and Wilhelmina. If not, I would read them so you don't get confused. This is a moment both Jumba and Wilhelmina have waited for for a _long _time, so please enjoy.

Oh, and by the way, this story was originally going to be Rated K, but I decided to mix a certain character's pregnancy, so now it's T.

...

Jumba was staring at his reflection in the mirror. His image wasn't the only thing reflecting, however. In his highly proficient mind, Jumba was reflecting on his relationship with Wilhelmina, not to mention his first relationship with Nathalia (his ex-wife). "You've gotten a little old," he told himself. "But Wilhelmina loves you. She should..." Jumba found it hard to believe only a few months ago he had proposed to Wilhelmina.

It was a moment that had been hoped for for quite some time. Jumba adjusted the bowtie around his neck and took a deep breath. There was a knock on the door. Pleakley, the main wedding planner and the best man, scurried inside.

"Jumba, the groom is supposed to be one of the first people at the altar already! Everyone's wondering where you are!" 'Everyone' included all the rest of the wedding party and guests. Each member of the regular ohana had a part in the wedding: Lilo was the flower girl, Stitch was the ring bearer, Nani was the bride's maid, and, as mentioned, Pleakley was best man.

The guests at the wedding were Wilhelmina's mother and father; Pleakley's mother, brother, and sister (as seen in "Fibber"); David Kawena; and Cobra Bubbles. Small, perhaps, but practical due to the alien existence present.

Anyways, back to the conversation. "I know, Pleakley," Jumba sighed, "but I'm worrying."

"First time jitters?" Pleakley jumped when Jumba gave him a lethal glare.

"Is NOT my first time, peabrain! Besides, I am NOT jittery!" Pleakley gave an injured look, and Jumba's disposition softened. "I'm sorry, Pleakley, but I am worrying Wilhelmina won't be happy." Pleakley's brow shot up in surprise.

"Not be happy? Jumba, why wouldn't she?"

"Well, I am much older then her, and besides that this is first time for her to be marrying and _my _second..." Pleakley put his hands on his hips, an overly feminine gesture even for his standards.

"Jumba Jookiba, Wilhelmina doesn't care about all that! You could've been married a dozen times and her feelings for you wouldn't have changed! Age doesn't matter to her, and it's natural for men to be a lot older than the bride anyways! I don't see why you should be so worried!"

Jumba looked back hopefully. "You think so?" Pleakley put a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave a warm, comforting smile.

"I don't think; I know. You shouldn't worry." Jumba smiled back.

"You're right, Pleakley. I don't know why I've been so uptight."

"It's perfectly natural to reflect back," Pleakley reassured. "Now let's get outside. Aunt Deborah is starting to worry about her soon to be son-in-law!"

"Who's that?"

"Um, you!" Pleakley was flabbergasted, but Jumba laughed heartily.

"Only joking, my friend. Let's go!" Before they went out, Stitch walked in looking stylish in his teeny tuxedo.

"626? You're supposed to be outside bearing rings!" Jumba said in surprise. Stitch gave a sheepish grin.

"Heh heh..got news," he said in as best English as he could manage. He gestured towards the door, and to the larger aliens' surprise, Angel strolled in wearing a pretty white dress with puffy sleeves. Since Reuben and Gantu were back in space with the Galactic Alliance, Stitch and Angel had been seeing each other lately.

"But I thought Angel was good!" said Pleakley. "How could she be a problem?" Stitch gulped.

Stitch crawled onto Jumba's shoulder and whispered something in Jumba's ear. Jumba gasped.

"You really _did?_" Stitch nodded, and Jumba chuckled. "626, you are sly dog!" Pleakley looked at them questioningly.

"What are you two talking about?"

"626 and 624 have been experimenting themselves!" Jumba winked. Pleakley was confused until Angel patted her tummy.

"Seven months," Angel said in as best English she could. It took Pleakley a minute to realize Angel was pregnant. (It takes less time for aliens to have children than humans; it's anywhere from five to seven months.)

"Oh! Congratulations!" he bidded, before the four of them headed outside where the rest of the guests were waiting.

...

It was a sunny day in Kauai, as it typically is, and thank goodness it wasn't raining. There would hardly be elbow room inside the Pelekai's home for everyone.

Jumba was glad Pleakley had suggested a Kweltekwan minister. Why? Well, with the extraterrestial presence, it would probably reveal a little too much, you know? So Pleakley called up Pastor Hiros Zaletsky in Loscow, Kweltekwan's capital, and the place where Jumba was born and lived when he wasn't in his lab on Turo. Pastor Zaletsky was a very resepctable minister from Loscow who preaches at _Iastn Ulek Ybserpnairet Uhchcr, _which, translated from Kweltikwanian to English means Saint Luke Presbyterian Church, the same church Jumba married at on Kweltekwan. It made Jumba a bit more confident with someone of his own species at the wedding.

Wilhelmina was in the kitchen with Lilo, her father, and Stitch, all of them waiting for the music to signal their appearance. She was exceedingly nervous. Her father could sense this, being her first time getting married.

"Pumpkin, don't be scared," he assured her. "Your mother and I are both very proud of you and your husband. Everything will be just fine." Wilhelmina smiled at her father, and at that time Lilo's record player started playing the Wedding March. Lilo went through in a pale pink dress and a daisy in her long black hair. She smiled sweetly as she dropped orchid and carnation petals upon the ground all the way up to where Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, and Pastor Zaletsky were standing. Then came Wilhelmina in her grandmother's wedding dress (the same one Nani had worn in "Fibber"), one arm linked with her father's.

Jumba was grinning warmly, and wondered how he could worry about Wilhelmina not loving him. Finally the bride and groom united, and they faced the minister. Pastor Zaletsky adjusted his eyeglasses as he turned to the right passage in the Bible.

"We are gathering here today," he announced in an accent similar to Jumba's, "to witness marriage of Wilhelmina Pleakley and Jumba Jookiba in holy matrimony." He read from the Bible about woman being made from man and a few excerpts regarding love, respect, and obedience. Following the readings, Stitch walked up to Jumba and Wilhelmina with the rings fitting nicely on the pillow. Both of them took a ring, although considering one was much larger than the other (Jumba can't help it if his fingers are bigger than Wilhelmina's), it was easy to tell which one belonged to whom.

Jumba slipped Wilhelmina's onto her finger and stated, "With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." Wilhelmina slid Jumba's ring onto his own finger and stated the same. The aging minister smiled brightly at the bride and groom before coming to the final vows.

"Do you, Jumba Jookiba, take Wilhelmina to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

Jumba nodded. "I do." Wilhelmina was asked the same question, and she replied with the same answer.

Pastor Zaletsky looked out unto the wedding guests. "If there is anyone here who is believing these two shall not be marrying, speaking now or forever hold peace." As hoped, no one said a word. "Then by the power investing in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss bride."

The crowd clapped as Jumba lifted his bride's veil and kissed her. At this point you may worry Jumba and Wilhelmina are a seperate _ohana _from Lilo and Nani. But that's not the case. Jumba and Wilhelmina were in fact strengthening the family ties with marriage, joining the Jookiba and Pelekai names to expand the _ohana. _

After all, ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind...or forgotten. By all means, the Pelekais never would've been forgotten.

The end.


End file.
